the_immortals_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Pax Macian
Pax Macian was a Senator for the Elven Imperium, war hero, abolitionist, and social activist. Description Appearance Pax stool 6' tall, with shoulder length silver hair that he often would put into a ponytail. He had cream colored skin, and eyes as blue as the sea. A slender face with sharp features he was noted for being very handsome, and the interest for many a young Edon'eth socialite. Often sporting the peak of fashion trends he wore a frock coat, with a vest and the finest quality cotton trousers, with polished boots. Personality Pax was as gentle to who went without as he was fierce to enemies in combat. Soft spoken and quick witted he could navigate the murky political waters with the ease of an experience sailor. Charming with the ladies and charismatic in speeches he was a natural statesmen. On the field he was a savvy tactician and deadly with a blade. Pax cared deadly for the younger races of the world and sought equality, eventually succeeding in the abolition of slavery in the Imperium. Biography Background Pax was born in the middle class of the rural area north of the Imperium. It was not until he was a young man that he made his way to Edon'eth and started to make a name for himself. Before too long he has risen high in the city and had donations to fund his political campaign for the Audience Chamber. Prior to the war he called for unity and compromise between the Academy de la Morte and loyalists to The Twins. After the initial strike committed by Aita's forces Pax enlisted to fight in the conflict. During the War of Eternity he proved himself a distinguished fighter and tactician. He lead many successful assaulted and if not for Pax, Celare Ante would have been struck down by Tiberius Eidonai in the final conflict. Despite wounding Tiberius, Pax had to withdraw from the battle as they started to become overwhelmed by the dead. After the war ended Pax devoted his time to improving the world, so to avoid such catastrophic conflicts, until the War of the Red Tyrant that is. After the fledgling kingdoms of humans sent envoys to ask for help, Pax attempted to convince the Audience Chamber to intervene, though he did fail to have full support they did offer supplies to aid in the war effort. After the battle on Fort Geralt, and The Black Tide's attack on Imperium ships, the Imperium called for war and Pax again enlisted to fight. He was one of the chief strategists who helped craft the plan for the battle of The Defense of Talabecland, which was a turning point in the war. He fought alongside Seraphonis making them close friends after the war. When the war ended Pax saw the courage and tenacity of the younger races and sought to help them rise up and have equal opportunity in the world. After a speech that stirred the Audience Chamber they voted to allow halfling refugees from the war into the Imperium, and abolished slavery. His power and popularity surged and political rivals took notice. Pax Macian was murdered on a political visit to the Platinum Tower, aboard the Aetherway. He was found slain in his room with the drow Guile standing above him with a bleeding wound in his side. Tiat and Thad attempted to attack him, but he was gone within an instant. There was then an attack on the Aetherway platform in Goorseburg when it appeared to be human assassins attacked and attempted to kill any witnesses to the murder. The impact of his death is profound. The entire Imperium and nations beyond mourn the loss of such an ally to good. His memorial took place at the Grande Cathedral of Aion and Chronos. brought Edon'eth to a halt and every prominent member of the Imperium made an appearance. The entire ramifications of his assassination are still unknown. Relationships Pax was close to Seraphonis and would often visit his estate and play with the bronze wrymlings, so much so they nicknamed him "Grandpa Pax". Pax was noted by Doryphoros for his tactical and battlefield prowess as well as his pursuit in the name of good. Pax and Celare Ante had many debates on the floors of the Audience Chamber however much they have have disagreed they admired each other as skill debaters and statesmen. Character Information Notable Items Quotations "We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies." "I refuse to accept the view that elvenkind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word." Appearances Pax appeared after he was slain by Guile in his room on the Aetherway. External Links http://hgjart.com/